Skipping Stones
by New Guinee
Summary: Set in Feudal Japan, Usui is a lord with a perverted mind, Misaki is a commoner who hopes to clean such minds with her magnificent pummeling. Will Misaki realize he was the sweet, pure boy she met as a child?
1. Meeting

Allo, folks! New Guinee here!

Yes, yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on Selfish, but this little story popped into my mind and kept knawing on my brain until it was published. So please enjoy, review, and have a cookie!

* * *

><p>A young boy sat at the banks of a little stream. It was summertime. The skies were infinitely blue, and the water was clean and clear, like crystal. A slight breeze blew over the fields, gently shaking the young plants that would become ripe this fall.<p>

The boy threw a rock into the water. It splashed and sank, but it didn't skip over the surface, like he'd seen his brother do. The boy kicked at the grass, frustrated. Why didn't it work?

Maybe it was how he held the rock that was wrong. The boy slightly leaned a stone against his palm and threw it again. Again, no luck.

The boy sighed. He couldn't do anything his brother could do anyways. Might as well just give up.

He was about to throw in another rock, this time out of pure spite, when a voice called to him, "Hey, what're you doing?"

He turned around to identify his caller. A young girl with uneven black hair glared at him. He noted she was wearing a simple commoner's kimono, brown in color. His father had told him to never speak with lowly commoners. But this girl's fierce gaze prompted him to speak.

"Throwing rocks," he repliedd monotonously.

"You're not supposed to throw rocks into the stream," she said warningly, her hand on her hips. "What if you hurt the fish?"

"Why should I care?" He threw in another rock, to spite her.

She gasped, then her voice grew shrill. "I told you you can't throw rocks into the water! Stop! You'll hurt the fish!" she cried.

He didn't care. He dunked in another.

The girl looked really angry now. She rushed over to him, knocking him down. She slapped his face. He touched his cheek, stunned. How dare she!

He raised his hand to hit her back, when he realized the girl was crying. Her small hands were clenched into fists, and her whole body was trembling.

"You'll kill the fish. I won't let you," she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

The boy felt a little sorry about his previous actions, and certainly didn't feel good about this girl crying because of them. "I'm sorry," he said.

She didn't respond, which shocked Usui. Back home, whenever there was the need to say "Sorry", the servants would always say "It's OK, young master". He assumed it was the polite thing to say to an apology.

But this girl was still shaking, and still silent.

"I won't let you kill the fish," she repeated.

The boy fidgeted, unsure of how to handle this aawkward silence. "I'm sorry," he said again, and found relief in that the commoner had stopped crying.

She looked up. The girl grabbed him by his kimono collar, and drew him closer to say menacingly, "If you do that again, I'll pummel you!"

The girl got up, shaking the dirt and grass off her kimono. She looked at him. "Why were you throwing the rocks anyway?"

He didn't respond. If she didn't reply to his apology, then there was no reason to reply to her question, right?

She glared at him again. "I'll pummel you if you don't say anything."

He shrugged. "I wanted to skip them."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to skip the rocks, you know, on the water."

She stared at him. Then she laughed. "Baka! You can't skip rocks here. The water's too shallow for that."

He flushed. "Then do you know anywhere that has deeper water?" he asked.

She nodded. "Uh-huh. Come on!" she said, pulling his blue sleeve.

He had no choice but to follow her. The girl led him across the rice fields and through a curving road into the forest, until they came to the beach.

She stopped her hurried steps and picked up a flat, smooth rock. "Watch," she said.

The girl expertly flung the rock onto the water. It skipped three times before sinking into the deep blue depths.

The boy's eyes widened. "How'd you do that?"

The girl laughed. Her eyes sparkled like the ocean. "It's easy, baka. Here, I'll show you," she said.

She chose a smooth, flat stone that was quite like the one she had skipped just before. She put it in the boy's palm so that only half of the stone rested in his hand. "On three. One, two, three!" She flung his arm on three, and the rock bounced twice before sinking.

The boy stared, amazed. He did it! Sure, it wasn't without help, but he'd done it without his stupid brother. He felt sudden gratitude for the girl.

"Thanks," he said, blushing at his sudden change of attitude.

"No problem," she smiled.

They practiced skipping rocks like that for a while, until the boy could skip a rock three times before letting it sink. And that was without any help. He felt proud of himself.

The sun was setting. The boy remembered that he needed to be back home before dusk. But he was unwilling to leave this companion of his without knowing her name.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She hesitated for a bit, before replying, "Ayuzawa Suzuna".

He smiled. "Usui Takumi. It was nice meeting you, Suzuna. Bye!" He ran off. His blue kimono kept trying to trip him over, but he managed home without falling too much. His formerly glum face was replaced with a look of happy excitement, dueing to the fact he had done something his brother could do, and because he had made a new friend.

* * *

><p>Ooh, confusing, neh? Do not worry, dear reader, you shall see later!<p>

Much love,

New Guinee


	2. The Evil Plan of Sakura and Suzuna

Hello Helloooo~~~~

New Guinee is BACK! Two updates in a week! I ROCK! (Don't I? No? OK, maybe I don't... *sulks in moldy dark corner*)

Thank you fatemoon for your heartwarming review, and that you enjoyed it. You deserve a cookie! *tosses cookie* I lurve you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS in any way. If I did, I would dress Usui up in a different maid outfit everyday, and have Misaki and Usui snog each other in each episode.**

On with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Eighteen years later...<em>

"Onee-san, you're eligible!"

Ayuzawa Misaki promptly coughed up milk, spilling the white liguid on her tatami mat.

"Wh-What?"

"You're eligible, onee-san, to audition for the lord's wife!"

Misaki coughed up more milk. "Onee-san, you should stop drinking that. It's gross that you're spitting it up."

"Thanks a lot, Suzuna."

Suzuna smiled, which was even creepier than her regular apathetic expression. "Onee-san, do you know what would do you some good?"

"More rice."

"A husband."

Misaki coughed, this time irrelevant to the fact she had swallowed the milk.

"See, you won't have to work forever, and you'll still get sufficient food, have presents every other week, and tons of chances to enter raffles!"

Misaki glared. "I told you to stop gambling at that pub."

Suzuna shrugged. "The men don't mind anymore. Actually, most have given up, since I win the jackpot every month."

"Then why don't you audition?"

"I'm ineligible. I'm too young." Misaki swore she saw regret in Suzuna's face. "But maybe you'll win!"

Misaki stared at Suzuna as if she had just chewed off her own hand. "Suzuna, have you seen me around men lately?"

"What, that you try to kill him every chance you get?"

Misaki sighed. "How do you think I'll be able to pass the audition, let alone live with him peacefully? And what kind of lord has women _audition_ to be his wife?"

Suzuna shrugged. "That's up to you."

XXX

"Misaki-chan! It's been so long!" squealed Sakura, compressing Misaki in a tight hug. She smelledd of cherry blossoms, and her lavish kimono was also painted a pale pink, courtesy of her name.

"Sakura-sama..can't...breathe..." choked Misaki. When she finally let go of her, Misaki smiled. "It's great to see you again, Sakura-sama."

"Oh please, stop putting that honorific behind my name. I'm Sakura, OK? I'm your friend, not your slave driver."

Misaki stared. Sakura sighed. "OK, maybe that wasn't the best analogy."

"So what did you call me for, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura glared. "Stop with that 'sama' or else I'll never tell."

"Sorry, my lady."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. Did you hear about the lord looking for a bride?" she asked, positively flushing.

"Yes," Misaki said with a hint of disgust.

"Well, he's totally gorgeous! Golden hair, emerald eyes, the finest complexion..." Sakura went on with praise and briefly traveled away to La-La Land, where the sun shone all day and hot lords were plentiful.

Misaki cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah. So, I want to enter the audition to become his wife."

"Then do as you wish, Sakura."

Sakura beamed. "Great work. You've finally called me as a friend. But no, I can't."

"Why not?"

Sakura's expression darkened considerably. "Look at my face. Do you see this blemish?" she asked, pointing at her nose.

Misaki did not see said blemish, but nodded so as to humor her. "Uh, yes.."

"That's why I can't go. I have to get rid of it before I see him. So I need someone to go instead of me."

Misaki stared. "And so..."

"You'll go for me!"

Misaki choked on air, for probably the fifteenth time that day. "Sakura, that's ridiculous!"

Sakura shook her head. "You're very pretty, Misaki. Did you know that? If you weren't so scary to the men, you'd have had at least ten proposals by now!"

"But I hate men!"

Sakura's expression turned even darker. "That's why, you shall go for me, bearing my name, and fetch me the lord. You have to overcome your disabilities!"

"Hating men isn't a disability!"

"It is for your love life. And this will be good practice, too."

"But what if he realizes I'm a commoner!"

Sakura waved her hand. "That won't happen. Besides, the first audition's more of a preliminary thing. The lord himself won't be there; some other people will be. The first audition's just there to pick out the very ineligible girls."

"Like me."

Sakura shook her head. "No! And when I'm done with your makeover, you'll be irresistible! And I'll go for the second audition. All you have to do is pretend to be a sweet, nice, loyal wife candidate for only a few hours."

Misaki groaned. This was near impossible.

XXX

_Three days later..._

"Sakura-sama!"

"What? You're gonna look sooooo hot! Even Yukiko will be jealous."

Misaki glowered. Yukiko was the town's most popular geisha. "Great encouragement, Sakura."

Sakura waved her hand. "I'm telling you, once you go in there, even the ladies will fall in love with you. Believe me! I'm awesome at makeovers."

Misaki groaned as Sakura roughly yanked a brush through her hair, trying to smooth the usually untidy strands.

Somehow, Misaki endured the time of torture.

Sakura beamed at her handiwork. "What'd I tell ya?"

She handed Misaki a mirror. She took it and almost dropped the glass.

Black hair neatly curled and braided. Her face was painted with red and pink, her cheeks blushing and eyes bright. Dark gray charcoal outlined her eyebrows and eyelids. Her lips were painted Sakura's favorite red. A gold kimono with occasional splashes of pink.

In short, Misaki looked like Yukiko's twin.

Sakura smiled widely. "Now, all you have to do is go! They'll love you!"

Misaki grumbled all the way to Sakura's carriage, to be used as transportation to the lord's mansion.

Sakura waved her hand as the carriage took off. "Have a great time!" she called.

When Misaki was out of sight, an evil smile crossed her face. She went back into her room. Sakura opened a door to the secret room that was usually used as a kimono storage room. "Did you get her to go?" asked Suzuna, who was hiding behind piles of fabric.

Sakura grinned evilly. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy it? Please leave a review! It barely takes a minute. :)<p>

Hearts,

New Guinee.


	3. Of Broken Tea Sets and Koshimakis

YAAARH! I AM HERE!

My presence here is a festive occasion because I. Am. FINALLY. Done. With. My. Homework. Congrats to _moi_!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS in any way. If I did, I'd have Hinata and Yukimura make out every episode, with Kanou and Igarashi in the next room. Of course, Usui and Misaki would be doing the same thing in the next.**

And now we shall see Hot Lord Usui and Scary Commoner Misaki in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Usui-sama, there are a total of seventeen ladies wishing to become your wife today," informed an old, nervous man, bowing almost ninety degrees.<p>

Usui fiddled with a toy he had gotten from Britain: a compass. He would turn it this way and that, and the little red needle would scurry to stubbornly point north with each sharp turn of his fingers.

"Please be ready in ten minutes, Usui-sama," said the old servant.

Usui yawned. Sure, sure. He'd have to be there.

"I shall go then, Usui-sama." Seriously, couldn't he leave him alone?

The servant bowed again (though Usui couldn't see how the guy could afford to go any lower) and turned for the door, glad to exit the unresponsive lord's room.

"Oh, wait."

The servant looked back fearfully.

"Could I see the list?"

The servant sighed in relief. He hadn't done anything to anger Usui-sama after all.

"Here it is, Usui-sama."

Usui looked down the carefully recorded paper. Hanazono, Fujiwara, Higarashi. No Ayuzawa. He sighed.

"Take it away." Usui resumed playing with the compass.

The old servant bowed, almost prostrating, and left the room.

XXX

"100 for onee-san not being chosen," said Suzuna, dropping a bag of coins into their circle.

"200 for Misaki being chosen," challenged Sakura, pushing in a slightly larger bag.

Shizuko's glasses flashed in the light. "You are both very foolish, Suzuna-san, Sakura-san," she said, putting in the biggest bag. "300 for Misaki not being chosen, but catching the lord's attention."

The three girls glared at each other, tension raging. The game was on!

* * *

><p>To say that Misaki was irritated would be an understatement.<p>

It was more like, the temperature of Misaki's anger surpassed that of a Californian cement side walk in summer. You can _literally_ fry eggs on the sidewalk there.

So, back to Misaki's irritation.

She was sitting in a long room full of ladies. Each kimono-clad woman sat on a separate tatami mat. The air was hot. And humid. And attracting mosquitos. And freakishly annoying.

Misaki yearned to scratch at her neck, where her skin was also getting irritated by the newly starched collar. But the powder Sakura had so meticulously placed on her neck ("You never know where he'll look" she had said with a wink) would fall off, so casually scratching at the back of her neck was not an option.

Misaki hoped the lord was not a stupid, perverted man who took pleasure in looking at the necks of women.

A tiny, slight man who looked like the smallest breeze would topple him over entered. A lord entered behind him.

Sakura's description had been fairly accurate. Blond hair, green eyes, and a princely posture. However, Misaki's squealing friend had not told her that the lord looked so dull.

His eyes were half-opened, like he had just woken from a thousand-year slumber. He might've yawned if it were not for the very very nervous man at his side.

"Ladies, we shall begin the auditions. When your name is called, pleae some up and brew a cup of tea. Thank you."

Misaki groaned. Not tea. Tea was the worst. Every time she tried to pour a cup of the hot liquid, she'd break the teapot, cup, or any other part of the delicate tea set that wasn't fastened on to the ground. And even if she managed to not break the porcelain, Suzuna would taste it and promptly throw it out, saying that it tastes exactly like cat droppings. (Misaki did not, nor did she wish to, know how Suzuna had tasted the offending thing.)

"Fujiwara Aiko-sama," called the old servant.

A sweet, shy girl wearing a pale green kimono stood up and came forward. With trembling hands, the girl managed to grind the tea, shake it with hot water, and successfully pour out a hot cup of tea. Misaki was suddenly envious of the girl.

The lord received the cup, wet his lips with it, and smiled. He then leaned towards the girl to whisper something in her ear. The girl stiffened, then murmured something embarrassedly back.

Misaki's eyes shot open. Was the bastard harrassing the poor girl? Her contempt for the man grew stronger with every passing minute.

After she was done, the shy little Fujiwara Aiko scurried back to her seat, her face red with embarrassment.

"Yukiko-sama," called the feeble voice.

Misaki's jaw dropped. The famous geisha had come all the way here to become the lord's _wife_?

Sure enough, a tall beauty stood up with all the air of a top geisha. She strutted forward, her hips outlined under the dark red fabric of her lavish kimono.

Yukiko wasn't as skilled as the first girl in serving tea, but Misaki had to admit she was good at multitasking. Yukiko smiled flirtatiously while grinding tea, pulled a loose strand of hair out of her face while shaking the pot, and made sure there was just enough skin exposed at her collar while pouring the final liquid out.

Misaki was impressed by the lord's attitude. He wasn't looking deliriously happy that **The** Yukiko had taken an interest in him, nor did he seem angry by her insolence. He looked amused, like one would when looking at a young child play.

When the cup of tea was offered, the lord sipped it, and again leaned forward and whispered something in the woman's ear. Unlike Fujiwara Aiko, Yukiko giggled and shot back a response, the same sultry smile playing on her lips.

Yukiko's time was over. Another was called.

Had it been hours? Days? Misaki couldn't remember. But she did know that the whole thing was pointless and boring and stupid and annoying.

Lucky number 17. "Hanazono Sakura-sama."

Misaki managed to not trip on her kimono. She cautiously made tea under the lord's scrutiny, more concerned about breaking the tea set than the lord's eyes.

Finally, Misaki managed not to break the delicate porcelain. She almost cried when she poured the tea out. But there was no way to know the taste.

The lord received the tea, sipped it, and smiled. It was the same smile Suzuna would flash when the tea was especially disgusting. _I'm toast_, she thought.

"You have a...way with tea, Hanazono-san," he said smiling.

"I apologize for the taste, lord," she said stiffly, not at all sorry. _Serves you right for corrupting poor, innocent young girls._

"But I must say, Hanazono-san, you yourself look lovely. Your pink paint is especially appealing..." he said, leaning forward. He whispered the rest of the sentence in her ear. "...but is your koshimaki as pink as your paint?"

Misaki froze. All her contempt and disgust for this pathetic excuse of a man came tumbling down at once. Before she could stop herself, her hand lashed out...

_SPLASH!_

...and spilled the disgusting tea all over the lord's face.

"You stupid, perverted, horrible bastard! I hope you rot in hell!" she shouted, rising up in fury. She stormed out of the room, nearly stumbling on her long skirts.

After the dramatic exit of the last woman, everyone in the room was silent. Only the elcerly servant came to the lord and said, "My lord, are you all right? Should I bring the lady?"

The lord shook his head, smiling. "No, I'm fine. That was...Hanazono Sakura-san, right?"

* * *

><p>"The nerve of the guy! Asking about a woman's koshimaki! I hope he gets run over by a horse!" grumbled Misaki, hoisting up her long skirts as she stormed down the road. The carriage Sakura had lent her wasn't here yet, because she had left too early. So that meant she had to walk the whole way home on foot. Misaki cursed her luck.<em> First, Sakura forces me into a dress, and now my stupid shoes kill me...<em>

Thought Misaki preferred to go straight home, she decided to drop by at Sakura's. She had the kimono and all, and it would be good to persuade her about how much of a bastard the lord was.

When she got to the Hanazono mansion, there was a huge carriage in front of the gate, conveniently blocking the way. Misaki grumbled as she squeezed herself in. _Strange, Sakura was rich, but not enough to afford such a luxurious carriage..._

A servant ushered her into Sakura's room. Upon entering the room, Misaki's jaw touched the floor.

"You!"

A blue-robed lord, with that arrogant smirk on his face, sat across Sakura.

"Hello, Ayuzawa-san."

Misaki turned to Sakura. "Sakura! What the heck is that bastard doing here?"

Sakura glared at her. "Oh, be quiet, Misaki! He's here because he wanted to meet you! It's a great opportunity! HOLD ONTO IT!"

The lord cleared his throat audibly.

Sakura turned her attention back to said hot lord. "Oh, please don't mind Misaki. She's just shy."

"I am not! I just want to kill him!" said Misaki, her eyes shooting lasers.

Sakura glared her almighty, Evil Glare of Doom. "I'll let you two talk in private. Misaki, behave,_ or else_."

Misaki flinched, clearly feeling intimidated by the evil look.

Sakura went out of the room, closing the screen door behind her.

The lord smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ayuzawa-san. You caught my attention today."

Misaki glared, though less in intensity than Sakura's. "What the hell are you here for?"

"I wanted to meet you after your, ah, _interesting_ performance later."

"That was your fault, you sick pervert! Go rot in hell!"

The lord sighed. "Have I offended you much?"

Misaki nodded vigorously. "Very."

"Then would you allow me to make it up to you?"

Misaki did not respond, but sent a questioning glare to the lord. Note, though it is questioning, it was still a glare.

"Have you been educated?"

Misaki's eyes narrowed. Was this bastard questioning her intelligence? "I am literate, if that's what you mean."

"I mean at a school."

Misaki shook her head. "I'm too poor to enroll in one."

"Then would you like to be taught by myself?"

Misaki gawked. "You? A private tutor? All you'll teach me is how to open a woman's kimono!"

The lord's face fell. "You really are angry at my comment?"

"Well, duh."

He smiled again. It was infurating! "You are fluent in English, I presume?"

"I guess."

"I've attended a school in Britain. Have you heard of Oxford?"

Misaki's eyes grew wide. "Ok-su-fa-do? That brilliant school let _you_ attend?"

The lord smiled. "Looks are deceiving, Ayuzawa-san. I'm smarter than I look."

"Then do you like reading literature?"

Misaki nodded.

"Do you read much?"

Misaki shrugged. "It's not that easy to get books when you're a commoner."

"Then will you allow me to teach you to read some?"

"D-do you have a lot of books?" asked Misaki excitedly.

"Shelves and shelves, all waiting for you, my lady."

Misaki scoffed at the nickname, but the temptations of books were too much to bear. "Fine, then."

The lord stood. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, _student_."

He bowed and exited the room. Sakura came in a split second later. "What'd he say? What'd he say? Is he asking for your hand in marriage?"

Misaki made a face. "Ew. No. He wants to 'educate' me or something."

Sakura's eyes grew hazy with faraway possibilities. "'Educate', huh... It's not big, but it's a start, a start..."

XXX

"Shizuko!" Sakura wailed as a bespectacled girl took away her bag of gold.

"That's your fault for being to much of a romanticist, Sakura-san."

"And I get my money back," said Suzuna, holding her bag of gold as if it were a baby.

Sakura looked up, after recovering from her loss. "Then is Operation: Renew Misaki's Love Life still ongoing?"

Shizuko and Suzuna looked at each other. "Yes," they said in unison.

* * *

><p>How was it? Good? Bad? Evil?<p>

I love reviews and reviewers!

Luvs ya,

New Guinee.


	4. Pervert Alert

Did thou miss me? No? Oh, whatever. No one misses the writer anyways. *sulks in a moldy corner and grows mushrooms*.

Well, mushrooms aside, I hope everyone will not hate my efforts to make the story long. I'm estimating the length of this story to be about 15~20 chapters, longer than what I have planned for my other story Selfish. Oh, and please visit Selfish too :) It isn't as bad as they say ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS in any way. If I did, you wouldn't see any real plot in the story because I'd be busy trying to capitalize off my characters and you'll see more mugs and posters of Usui than he appears in the manga. Therefore I do not qualify to own such a brilliant shoujo.**

* * *

><p>"Please, come in." The lord's long blue sleeves fluttered with his gesture.<p>

"Sorry for intruding," said Misaki, and, like the apology she had spit out the day she served him tea, this one was not the least bit genuine.

She stepped into the room of The Evil Perverted Koshimaki Lord, and found it oh-so evilly, horrifyingly...wait..normal? Misaki was shocked by the ordinariness. There were no visible pictures of geishas or strange mannequins. But she knew better than to let her guard down. You could never trust a man.

Misaki sat down on a tatami mat. "What're you going to teach me?"

The lord smiled. "Will you call me sensei?"

"No."

"Or lord?"

"No."

"Or Darling Lovely Sexy Beast Usui-sama?"

"_Hell no_."

"Then may I call you Misa-chan?"

"Go. Rot. In. _Hell._"

"Then Misa-chan, do you like English literature?"

The nerve of the guy! Misaki seethed and bit her lip, preventing a string of very colorful and, ah, creatively scary vocabulary from bursting out. "I guess." _you evil pervert_, she thought, darkly trying to come up with at least ten painful deaths to let him experience.

He gestured vaguely towards his room as she thought of burning him alive. "These shelves are only a small portion of my whole collection. You may browse through the books and borrow them, but please, keep them in good condition. I wouldn't want to spend unnecessary money on getting new copies," he said smoothly.

Misaki nodded curtly, and stood up to see what books he had in stock (though stock is an odd word to use in this sense. Maybe it isn't; their relationship is less than one of a shopowner and customer). The bastard was right about one thing: he had rows and rows of volumes.

The shining leather spines beckoned Misaki to come forth. Misaki's eyes sparkled like Sakura's when she spotted a really hot lord (_coughUsuicough_). She eagerly pulled out a few books and held them in her arms, moving across shelves as she spied for others. Unbeknownst to her, the lord was watching her every move.

After some twenty minutes of careful choosing, Misaki sat back down satisfied, and only then did she realize the lord's scrutiny. "What the hell are you looking at?" she asked rudely.

The lord merely smiled in return. "May I see what books you've chosen, Misa-chan?"

Though she glowered at the nickname, Misaki didn't see a reason not to hand them over, so she sighed and tumbled the volumes into his lap.

Usui inspected them all. Hawthorne, Dickens, Goethe, Poe. He grinned. This girl was more interesting than he thought.

"You really are interesting, Misa-chan," he said, giving the books back to Misaki. She glared. "What do you mean?"

"Your taste is quite...manly. I'd thought you'd prefer Austen or Bronte, no?"

Misaki snorted. "Those books are stupid and sentimental and plain unrealistic."

"And the ones you picked are not so?"

She nodded. Usui smiled. "Why do you not like books by female writers?"

Misaki shook her head. "It's not that I don't like women."

"Then what is it?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"I'm supposed to educate you, aren't I?"

"How the hell is that supposed to be educating me?"

Usui shook his head in mock disappointment. "Misa-chan, I thought you'd be smarter than that."

Misaki eyes him suspiciously. "Why do you need to know my taste to educate me?"

He shook his head again, hiding a small smile. "If you tell me why, I'll tell you."

Misaki glared, but sighed and began to speak. "Well, it's friggin obvious how it'll go, isn't it? Look at _Pride and Prejudice_ or all those 'masterpiece' shit pieces. Man meets woman, both hates each others' guts, and before you know it, they're in love and making out! Happily ever after," she said bitterly.

Usui was surprised by Misaki's hard voice, but chuckled. "Very true."

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "Now tell me how you're gonna change my opinion."

"Pardon?"

"You asked me about my taste just to change it into yours, didn't you?"

Usui laughed. "Such a skeptic. I asked you out of pure curiousity, Misa-chan. You needn't be so offended."

Misaki glared. Honestly, her eyes were beginning to hurt from all the evil looks she was sending him, but he didn't have to know that. "Your presence itself offends me."

"Then why did you agree to come today?"

"The books. Not you. Duh."

"I know you _want_ me, Mi. Sa. Chan." he said, each syllable dripping off his tongue like drops of honey.

Misaki's face blushed a deep shade of scarlet as she yelled, "GO AWAY YOU PERVERTED MOLESTING KOSHIMAKI FREAK!"

"Now, now, Misa-chan, I was just talking about how you wanted my books and education," he said, regaining his calm. "But if you were thinking of other things...I wouldn't be angry if you told me them." he added, licking his lips suggestively.

"GO ROT IN HELL AND LET KAMI-SAMA SPLIT YOUR SOUL INTO A MILLION PIECES!"

In an alternate universe, a man who must not be named sneezed. "Somebody talked about splitting souls?"

Usui grinned. This would be fun.

* * *

><p>WHO LIKES COOKIES?<p>

haha Who doesn't? All reviewers get cookies. Therefore, review.

Luvs ya (this love is reserved for reviewers!),

New Guinee.


End file.
